


Better Than Boxers

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam misses being able to indulge in his fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Boxers

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Better Than Boxers  
> Character: Sam Tyler  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Sam misses being able to indulge in his fetish.  
> Kinks: Crossdressing  
> Notes: Written for the prompt bra for the Friday challenge at lifein1973  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

Sam thinks longingly of discrete websites and beautiful underwear arriving in plain packaging. The red corset had been his last indulgent treat before he ended up here. He'd kept his lingerie collection in the bottom drawer of his dresser.

He loved the way his cock looked in silk knickers and the obscene reflection in his wardrobe mirror as he wanked with his panties pushed aside and bra pushed up above his nipples. Sam looks longingly at Annie's underwear before firmly shutting the drawer. He'd never wear hers, Annie would see it as a violation and he loves her too much.


End file.
